Mercado
by Guaduchi
Summary: Que pasa, cuando el Ryodan manda a Hisoka y a Machi a hacer las compras...  psss lean! Reviews! HisokaMachi


**Mercado**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Hisoka/Machi**

**Oneshot**

**u.u No me pertenecen los personajes… y la hist es sin fines lucrativos¬¬**

La observaba con mucho detenimiento, mientras caminaban hacia su misión. Eran varias las oportunidades que tenía para compartir con ella, y debía admitir, que su compañía siempre le era agradable. Sonrió. Estaban en ese momento cruzando la calle cuando un chico se acercó a su compañera y le dijo algo, cosa que a él le molestó.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó, mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo para no ir y descuartizar al chico.

-Sólo quería saber si tú eras mi novio…- puntualizó, mientras llegaban a la otra acera.

-Y… ¿Qué le respondiste?- dijo mientras entraban al supermercado.

-¿Qué crees?- tomando un carrito.

-Tal vez le dijiste que si- sonriendo.

-Hisoka, por favor. Ve y toma número para la carnicería y charcutería- empezando a caminar- Yo iré a con los jabones…

-Como quieras…- sonriendo.

º-º-º-º-º

A decir verdad, no le parecía justo que cuando hubiese que hacer compras los mandasen a ellos dos. Bufó, mientras tomaba los dentífricos y los lanzaba al carrito, hizo lo mismo con el jabón. Bueno, al menos el idiota servía de algo, viéndolo llegar con una cesta llena de carnes, jamón y quesos. La saludó.

-Aquí esta todo- sonrió- Por suerte no había mucha gente-

-Muy bien…- metiendo un shampoo para cabello rizo en el carrito- Hisoka¿vas a llevar el de cabello rojo?- preguntó tomando un frasco.

-Si- sonriendo- Toma, no lo metiste- con una lata de espuma para peinar en su mano- Usualmente lo usas ¿no?

-Si, gracias- mientras tachaba en la lista de Shizuku- Muy bien, sólo falta comprar unas hojillas para Nobunaga y terminaremos por aquí.

-Me voy adelantando- dejando las cosas en el carro- Voy a ir por las salsas, ve tú por la pasta. Si nos dividimos, vamos a terminar rápido con las compras…-

-Me parece bien Hisoka- observando como el hombre de cabello rojo se iba hacia la derecha- Este tipo de cosas son irreales…- con la vista fija donde se había ido su compañero de compras.

-Es usted muy afortunada querida- dijo un abuela al lado de Machi.- Me parece que su esposo es muy atractivo.-

-¿Cómo...?- pero debía admitirlo. El hombre cargaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa naranja con los últimos botones desabrochados, zapatos negros y el cabello hacía atrás a causa de unos lentes negros. Además de que su cara estaba limpia. Debía… no… Tenía que admitir que ese Hisoka le gustaba.- Maldición…- Adentrándose en el pasillo de las pastas.

º-º-º-º

Tomó dos frascos de salsa de soja, y uno de ajo. Después de eso, decidió ir por las de tomate y mayonesa. Sonrió. La mujer que lo estaba acompañando se veía muy bien ese día.

-Todos los días- se auto-corrigió.

Machi, llevaba un pantalón de jean acompañado de un blusa rosa pálido abierta, con un top fucsia. Así mismo, tenía unos zapatos de punta y tacón de aguja, y un bolso fucsia a juego; el cabello estaba recogido, dejando ver un esbelto y blanco cuello.

Caminó hacia el pasillo de pastas y observó la espalda de la chica de 24 años. Se acercó de manera sigilosa y con cuidado acercó sus labios al cuello de su compañera, rozando la piel de la zona hasta llegar al oído.

-Aquí está todo…- susurró de una manera demasiado sensual para el gusto de ella, quién se enderezó ante el contacto. A parte de haber temblado.

-Me parece bien…- suspirando- Ahora toma el carro y empieza a hacer la cola, yo terminó de buscar unas cuantas cosas y nos vamos- dijo, al tiempo que salía disparada por el pasillo.

-Ok- sonriendo.

º-º-º-º-º-º

Estaban camino al escondite, cada uno con bolsas. Las calles vacías les indicaban que era tarde, pues, se había detenido a comer algo. Habían tomado un callejón, pues les acortaría la llegada a "casa".

-Machi…-

-Hmp…-

-Haz estado muy callada¿en qué piensas?-

-En algo que me dijeron hoy- contestó, al tiempo que dejaba de caminar para encarar a Hisoka.

-Y qué fue eso-

Machi lo observó cuidadosamente. Era cierto… cuando estaba con él le encantaba fastidiarlo, ignorarlo, golpearlo, insultarlo… pero simplemente de gustaba estar a su lado. Aún cuando dijera lo contrario, ella sabía que sentía algo muy grande hacía el bufón, cosa que no se atrevería a decir.

-Olvídalo- intentando caminar.

Hisoka la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él de manera brusca, quedando a escasos centímetros. Con cuidado se acercó a su cuello y dio inicio a una serie de besos y mordiscos suaves, que hacía soltar uno que otro suspiro a la mujer de los hilos… a la final subió hasta los labios de ella, quien sin dudarlo, pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del cobrizo para besarlo con más fuerza…

º-º-º-º-º

-Aquí esta todo- dijo Machi, al tiempo que se tiraba en el sillón.

-¡Muy bien! Yo guardaré todo… por cierto Machi…-

-Si Shizuku…-

-¿Por qué tu e Hisoka no llegaron ayer?- preguntó la chica de los lentes.

-Por que tuvimos problemas con las comprar…- tratando de borrar su sonrisa…

º-º-º-º-º-º-

** Este es mi primer fic de HunterxHunter.. y pss espero les gust.. es d mi pareja favortia **


End file.
